Liar
by Baby Moosechester
Summary: Jim keeps insisting McCoy likes Chekov, and no matter how much Bones denies it they both know he's nothing but a pretty little liar.


**A/N: Hey all~ So, originally, this was just something I jotted down in a notebook, but I decided to type it up and, well, now it's here. It's a one-shot for now, though I may eventually write a sequel or something if there's any interest.  
**

**I hope you enjoy reading, and feel free to leave any feedback you may have! Or not, of course, it's your choice.**

* * *

The ship had just been repaired and the Enterprise was getting ready to take off again. Despite this, Jim was being as annoying as ever and pestering Bones instead of making sure everything was where it needed to be for take off. "Look, Bones, all I'm saying is - give the kid a shot." The doctor rolled his eyes, looking over sickbay again to make sure everything was in place. He was digging around to make sure they had everything. Jim didn't seem to care he was preoccupied and Bones ignoring his idiot of a friend didn't seem to be working either. "He _likes_ you. Do you know how hard it is to like you sometimes? I'm not saying you guys have to... _y'know_, but take him to dinner or something. I'll give both of you off one night so you can-"

Jim's voice disappeared, not because he stopped talking but because McCoy finally started tuning him out. It was like an endless cycle with the man. Bones said no, Jim insisted. If the captain had it his way, Bones would have been in a relationship the moment he hid Jim on the ship, which is a decision he's proud of. Without Jim on the Enterprise those few months ago, everyone probably would have died. McCoy's inability to abandon his friends saved them all. Bones looked up and sighed to himself. Jim was still talking, probably could go on for hours.

"- And maybe you'll like him. He's not that bad, you know." This was all he'd gotten lately and Bones was sick of it. Why couldn't he just leave it at a no and move on? Why was Jim so hellbent on setting him up? "Are you even listening to me? Bones. What, now you're ignoring me? Who's the child now?" He stopped Jim there, standing and pushing him back a bit with a hand to his chest. McCoy looked offended, something Jim should know wasn't ever a good thing.

"Stop right there," Bones warned. "Not only would it be extremely unprofessional," as if that mattered, "he's _nineteen_. He's a goddamn _child_, Jim!" Kirk opened his mouth to interject, but was quickly shut up by a hand covering his mouth and he was pushed back further and pressed against the wall. "I don't do relationships. Stop bringing it up. Me and him? We wouldn't work." They stood there for a minute, only moving when a nurse walked in.

Both men looked over to her, Jim lifting a hand awkwardly and waving as Bones backed off. "I'm sorry, Doctor McCoy, I didn't mean to... interrupt anything, I was just stopping by to give you-" she held out her hand, a med kit hanging from her finger tips, "-this. I think it's supposed to be.. Um, I'll just leave it on your desk." She hurried out of there like she had never seen a Georgia man about to beat his captain senseless.

Jim just laughed it off, patting Bones on the shoulder as he started walking away. "Come to me when you're ready to admit your feelings!" he called in a singsong voice over his shoulder. And McCoy huffed as he finished the packing and organizing he needed to get done before takeoff. But if there was one thing he knew, it was that his mind never once left their argument, or, to be more specific, Chekov. The kid, young as he may be, was enticing and McCoy didn't understand why he liked him as much as he did.

Then again, if you asked him why he ever liked his wife he wouldn't be able to answer that anymore either. She had betrayed him and now all he saw were bitter memories. It wasn't that he didn't want to admit his feelings for Chekov, though that was a large part of it, it was that he couldn't have another relationship fail. Bones wasn't prepared for the emotional trauma associated with relationships and the kid was certain to break his heart. Why would a genius child want a grumpy, old, cantankerous doctor like him anyhow?

It was a mystery why Jim even wanted him to come out about it. It wouldn't do any good, so he would refrain. It wasn't as if his feelings would impede his abilities to do his job. Yet, at least. It all depended on future events, but he was determined to keep his resolve. McCoy was determined not to betray himself and fall for Chekov. It was just a little crush that would go away as soon as he got over the admiration he had for the young ensign. Or, so he hoped.

* * *

They'd been in space awhile and McCoy had spent the whole time working. He was pretty sure his shift had been over for a few hours, but he wanted to make sure everything went smoothly on their first official day back at work, so he stayed up. There were circles forming under his eyes and he looked tired, but it didn't matter to him. What was important was saving lives and he couldn't do that if he was asleep.

McCoy sighed as he sat at his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why did he ever agree to work in space to begin with? He always wanted to be a cowboy, the final frontier never had anything to do with that. Space exploration was never his ideal of a good time, but there he was. Working in a hospital in outer space. Bones was about to stand and go to his quarters when the doors swished open, successfully catching his attention. "What can I do for you?" he asked before it fully registered who was there. "Is something wrong?" he asked as calm as he could manage.

"I - no sir. I just was working with Mr. Scott and I..." Chekov held out his hand, palm facing up, and looked sheepishly as McCoy, whose eyes widened as he bolted out of the chair. The doctor's fingers curled around Chekov's hand, holding the younger man's delicately in his, and he wiped blood from the cut with his thumb. The wound didn't look too bad, but there was a lot of blood and Bones felt uncomfortable at the mere thought of him being hurt.

And that meant Jim was getting to him, meant he was having _feelings_. That wasn't something he was okay with, so he cleared his throat with a small nod and stood up a bit straighter. "I'll patch you up, don't worry. Just a little cut." The Russian nodded in thanks and waited for McCoy to go off and come back with a bandage. When he did, he pointed to the chair at his desk. "Sit." And he gently wrapped the cloth around Chekov's hand.

Bones was knelt down in front of Chekov and looking up at him, one hand idly rested on Chekov's thigh to assist him in his balance. Neither of them noticed or moved until the doors opened again, this time revealing their captain. Their eye contact didn't end for a moment before Jim cleared his throat and interrupted the stare. Both men immediately shot up and turned to face Jim. "Am, uh, am I _missing_ something here?"

"Nyet - ah, no sir." McCoy stifled a chuckle as the slip up and balled his hands into fists as he resisted the urge to smile. He found it adorable when Chekov used Russian like that, not that he'd admit to it at all. "Doctor McCoy was just -"

"-The _kid_ got hurt working with Scotty, I bandaged him up." Jim nodded slowly in disbelief that that was all there was to it. "And if you're thinking there's anything more, you're wrong. Now, Chekov, you're free to go." The kid nodded and left with his cheeks redder than fire. "And, Jim, what can I do ya for?" Kirk snickered as he approached Bones, giving him a good pat on the shoulder for the attempt, despite it being an obvious failure.

"Can you make that more obvious, Bones? I was just coming to check up on you. I heard you weren't in your quarters yet and I wanted to make sure you didn't fall asleep here." McCoy glared at his friend, pushing past him as he cleaned up his desk. "Now, tell me Bones, are you _sure_ you don't have a thing for Chekov? Because I don't believe that."

"Believe what you want, Jim, I _don't_ like him."

And, though he could deny it all he wanted, they both knew he was lying.


End file.
